Mamma Mia! START OF FOREVER
by Abigail-Barrington
Summary: Sam and Donna after the wedding... their first night together. : comments are appreciated.


**Start of Forever (Part 1)**

Donna was nervously pacing back and forth in her bedroom. Twiddling her thumbs, she remembered how passionately she kissed Sam earlier. The thought even made her cheeks burn. Not that she dreads her own wedding night. For God's sake, she's not an inexperienced teenager anymore. But the thought of being with Sam tonight... he made her feel alive again. Reckless. Wild.

"Oh God!" Donna sat on her bed and covered her face. "Why did I do that?"

But before she could answer her own question, the bedroom door slammed open and revealed her best friends' grinning faces. Walking towards her, Tanya couldn't contain her excitement.

"Oohhh... someone is getting plenty of something tonight!!!" and Tanya wiggled a finger at her.

Laughing, Donna shove her away. "Stop that Tanya!"

Rosie, who noticed her weird behavior, however, sat beside her.

"What's the matter Donna?"

Tanya, who was about to tease Donna again, stopped abruptly, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Donna solemnly nodded. "Yeah. It's just you know..." she can't even make herself say it.

"What is it?" Rosie persisted.

But Tanya's face lit up as it dawned on her what Donna is currently feeling.

"Oh dear. Don't tell me you're nervous?" and she giggled.

Embarrassed, Donna shook her head wildly.

"'Course not! That's crazy!"

Tanya, still keeping her wide grin in place, said, "Yes, crazy. You're crazy about Sam and now you're not sure how things are gonna end up tonight."

"No! No! No! I just don't know how to start this. I've been alone for 20 years—raising a kid, managing a hotel, making a living, living on my own..." and Donna sighed.

But instead of assuring her that everything's gonna be fine, her two friend shoved her out of bed and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just stop all this drama and wash yourself."

"What?"

Tanya finally got her inside and she blocked the door before Donna could escape.

"Donna Sheridan, I can't believe you're nervous on your own wedding night!"

Tanya threw her head into laughter and Rosie appeared behind her and handed her lavender shampoo.

"What's this?"

Rosie raised her brows at her.

"You're shampoo obviously. I remember you saying before that Sam loves the smell of lavender on your hair."

Donna's cheeks went into flames.

"Oh come on ladies. I don't need this."

But before Donna could start babbling again, Tanya motioned her to stop.

"Honey, you're still soaked all over..." Donna stared down at her dress. "Though you are enticingly beautiful in Sam's eyes, I doubt if he wouldn't notice your messy hair." Donna consciously touched her blond mane. Tanya, noticing that her comments are getting into Donna, continued, "It looks awful sweetie. So you better wash up. No matter how in love Sam is with you, I bet he would gladly have me in his arms instead if you don't fix yourself."

Tanya winked at her mischievously and Donna laughed aloud.

"Okay, okay."

Rosie patted her lightly on the cheek.

"Don't worry Donna, it wouldn't hurt." Rosie's serious expression almost made

Donna choked for biting down her laughter.

After they left, Donna looked at the shampoo bottle she was holding and smiled. Hmm... it wouldn't hurt to prepare for her wedding night...

~*~

Meanwhile, Sam was in the courtyard trying to put some temporary solution on the crack that caused the fountain earlier. He didn't want to wake up the next morning only to realize that the entire villa is submerged in water.

What a lame excuse. Actually, he just didn't want to go upstairs immediately to be with Donna. He wanted her to have some time with herself first. Get acquainted with the fact that she is now his wife.

_Wife._ Sam smiled at the thought. His Donna. The word never had a real meaning for him until now. He wanted Donna to be his wife the moment he laid eyes on her 20 years ago. But fate intervened. It was painful for him to leave her but he didn't have a choice. After breaking his engagement with Lorraine, he came back. But it was already too late.

No matter, all is in the past now. His present and future belongs to Donna.

Sam walked towards the exact same spot where he and Donna kissed passionately earlier. The thought brought smile to his lips. His Donna never fails to arouse all kinds of emotions in him. She made him feel alive again. Kissing her is like drinking water for the first time after 20 long years.

Smiling to himself, Sam glanced at his watch and decided he already gave ample amount of time for Donna. He went upstairs.

~*~

Donna had her back on him when Sam entered the room. She was facing the window before he came in and as she turned around, Sam caught his breath.

She was a vision. Standing just several feet away from him, Donna looked like a goddess. Wearing a long satin nightgown that reached her ankles, her long blond hair tumbling on her shoulders and with a serene smile on her lips, Donna literally took his breath away.

"Hi." Not trusting his self-control, Sam leaned his shoulder on the bedroom door and smiled back.

"Hi. What took you so long?" Donna said without thinking. Then blushed furiously as she realized how her question sounded.

Sam grinned at her boyishly. Oh, how she loved it when he grins.

"I tried to fix the crack outside. I don't want to wake up tomorrow with half the villa submerged in water.

Donna smiled and unconsciously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

She stared at him and chuckled.

"Really Sam? It's been 20 years since you last saw me. I'm not that young anymore."

But instead of answering her back, Sam walked towards her. She felt his hand caressed her face. His fingers following the contours of her lips, her beautiful cheekbones...

His face was just several inches away from hers, Sam held her eyes as he spoke, "You are beautiful Donna. I have never seen a pair of eyes as expressive as yours that a mere look from you could turn my world upside down. You have the most gorgeous lips that could kiss the rain away and I couldn't wait any longer to kiss you..."

As Sam bent his head to kiss her, Donna opened her mouth to speak.

"You should have been a poet and not an architect Sam."

Sensing her nervousness, Sam gave her a reassuring smile.

"Donna, sweetheart, you're rambling."

She blushed.

"I know. You're making me nervous."

Sam chuckled.

"We're only married for several hours and now I'm making you nervous? That's a bad sign."

Donna shook her head.

"No. I think it is a good thing. You see, I'm..."

"Sweetheart, now you're stalling."

Donna's face became even redder.

"I'm sorry. It's just, it's been a long time and I don't know if..."

Sam never wasted another minute and captured her lips again. A soft moan escaped from her throat as his lips softly brushed on her lips. He plunged his hand into her hair, holding her captive as he started exploring her mouth.

Donna's heart wanted to burst with happiness. If this is how being with Sam feels like, how the hell was she able to survive without him for 2 decades? But all logical thoughts flew out of her mind. How could she think when Sam is kissing her like this? After several moments or years perhaps, Sam dragged his lips away from hers but held her close against his body. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her lovely scent.

"Hmm... lavender. I always loved that scent on you. It drives me crazy."

Donna smiled and gave him a small kiss on his neck.

"I always knew you were the one, Sam."

His face still buried in her soft blond hair, Sam tightened his embrace on Donna.

"And I always knew that you'll come back to me."

Donna raised her head and looked at him.

"How come? You were married and I, well, ran off with somebody else."

Sam cupped her face.

"Because when I told you that my heart only belongs to you, I meant it. Actually, I meant every word I said when we were together."

"Were you happy with your ex-wife?"

Sam contemplated for a while before answering.

"Let's just say I had an ordinary life."

Satisfied with his answer, Donna tried to humor him.

"On the scale of one to ten, how happy are you right now?"

Sam drew his brows together as if thinking of the best answer.

"I guess, one."

Donna's eyes widened in shock.

"One?! Are you kidding me?"

"Well, it depends on how are you going to convince me to change my mind," he teased.

Ready to play his little game, Donna wrapped her hands on his nape and pressed her body to his.

"How about that?"

Sam tightened his hold on her and smiled at her eyes.

"Let's make it a two."

"Two? That's a shame."

She then caressed his nape softly then plunged her fingers in his hair. She tiptoed and gave him a little kiss on his neck.

"Will that change your mind?"

Savoring the warmth of her body, Sam closed his eyes and said, "Okay. Maybe a four."

Donna pouted.

"A four? That's pathetic."

Sam touched his lips on the shell of her right ear.

"If I were you, I'll try a little harder to get a perfect ten."

Grinning at him, Donna's hand slid from his nape to his chest.

"Is that a dare?"

"Depends on how you see it darling."

"Okay then."

Her fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt and when the last one gave away, she ran her palms on his bare chest.

Sam took a sharp intake of breath.

"Okay. Let's make it a seven then."

"Isn't that unfair? What do i have to do to get a perfect ten?" Donna asked innocently.

"Do you really want to know?" Sam grinned at her.

"Definitely."

"Well, there's one thing..."

"Can you tell me then?"

"No."

"Why?!"

Before answering, Sam lowered his face until his lips were just a breath away from hers.

"It's show not tell." And with that, Sam captured her lips again. His kiss started slow and soft, as if he's trying to memorize the contours of her soft mouth.

But when Donna responded with fiery passion, Sam lost his control and pulled Donna's body to his. Molding her womanly curves to his manly built.

Pausing for a moment to let them breathe, Sam focused his lips on her other feature, her cheekbones.

"I really love everything about you Mrs. Carmichael."

"Hearing it for the first time, Donna's eyes glistened. Sam saw her unshed tears and frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say anything to upset you?"

Donna shook her head.

"No. I'm just overwhelmed with everything. I'm so happy that it scares me."

Sam rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I know how it feels sweetheart. But you don't have to be scared anymore. I wouldn't let you go. Never again. I lost you before and I don't think I can bear to be away from you again."

"Oh Sam!" Donna laid her cheeks on his chest and let her tears flow.

"I love you so much."

Tipping her face up, Sam stared at Donna's beautiful tear-stained face. Even when she's crying, she still looked stunning.

"I love you more..."

And with that, Sam kissed her again as his hands travelled to her shoulders and pulled down the strap of her nightgown...


End file.
